


Byakuya's Request

by DontSmutOpenInside (Stinkbuggy)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinkbuggy/pseuds/DontSmutOpenInside
Summary: The night after the 2nd Class Trial, Makoto Naegi finds someone ringing his doorbell and is surprised that it is none other than Byakuya Togami. Byakuya has a request for Makoto, but when it comes to Byakuya it's really more of a demand. Either way, Makoto somehow finds himself obliging this request.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 231





	Byakuya's Request

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS THROUGH CHAPTER 3 OF TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC.

Thoughts swirled through Makoto’s mind as he thought about the previous day. Two more deaths. Genocide…Jill? The stunt Byakuya pulled just to keep things “interesting”. Chihiro being a boy, and being murdered by Mondo and then his gruesome punishment. It felt like he was losing his mind completely. Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control and Makoto could do nothing but watch helplessly, waiting for the next horrible surprise. Turns out Makoto didn’t have to wait long for a surprise, and in the end “horrible” was not exactly the word he’d use to describe it. But it was definitely a surprise.

As his mind finally began to clear and sleep took over, Makoto heard his doorbell ring. Makoto looked at the clock above his bed and saw that it was just past 1 AM. Why would someone be trying to see me at this hour? Had another murder happened already? No, a killer wouldn’t be that hasty. Or would they? Maybe now when everyone is still in shock from the trial is actually the perfect time. The doorbell ringed again impatiently. Makoto wondered who it was. Kyoko? Sakura? Maybe they found something important and wanted to tell him. Or was someone trying to murder _him?_ No, they wouldn’t be that bold. Getting up from the bed, Makoto walked to his door. Might as well see who it is. Makoto hesitantly opened the door and was shocked. It was the last person he’d expect to be knocking on his door.

It was..Byakuya.

“Byakuya?! What are you…”

“Makoto. I wanted to speak to you.”

Byakuya didn’t even wait for Makoto to let him in. He simply moved past Makoto into his room, like it was actually his room. Makoto didn’t have time to protest. Byakuya moved confidently to over where Makoto’s bed was and just stood in front of it.

_Jeez what was this guy’s problem, walking in here like he owns the place_ , _Makoto thought._

“Byakuya… what are you doing in my room?” Was he here to kill him?

“As I said, I wanted to speak to you. And I hope you do not think I am nearly as stupid as you are by insinuating that I am here to kill you. As if you are worth that effort. Please.

_There he goes again, insulting me like usual._

“Okay. What did you want to speak to me about? And did you have to come by so late?

“You sniffed out my little scheme to make things interesting.”

“That thing where you made it look like Genocide Jack killed Chihiro? Why did you even do that?! That was insane!

“I gave you my reasons already, Makoto. It was to make things interesting. And that’s not why I’m here.”

“Then…what are you here for?”

“After you exposed my plot, as I hoped someone would, I was somewhat impressed. For sure, I thought it would be mostly Kyoko or maybe Celeste that would solve it, but you did the majority of the work. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

 _Did he just give me a compliment? And what does that mean that he couldn’t stop thinking about me?_ Makoto was confused.

“So,” Byakuya continued. “I’ve decided I want you to do something for me, Makoto.”

“You want me to do something for you? Why would I do anything for you, Byakuya? _This guy was insane, asking me for a favor now.”_

“Because you’ll want to”. Byakuya smiled a devious, smug smile and adjusted his glasses. “Makoto…”

What Makoto heard next was not anything he could have ever expected Byakuya to say. Not ever.

“I want you to get on your knees, and suck my dick.”

Makoto, shocked, stood there speechless for a second and then recoiled. “What?!!”

“You heard me, Makoto. You have ears and a brain, which judging by the trial, is not completely useless. I want you to get on your knees, and suck my dick, as you should.”

“Why on Earth would I ever do that?!” He had to be joking. He had to. This was some game of his, definitely. But secretly in the depths of Makoto’s mind, he wished he wasn’t. Byakuya was certainly incredibly attractive, the only guy in Hope’s Peak he did attractive, really. Maybe if Byakuya wasn’t…Byakuya, it’d be different.

“Because I know you want to, and because it’s what you are supposed to do. You are a commoner and I am one of the Chosen Few. I’ve decided you are worthy enough to serve me. You should be pleased.

 _Pleased?_ The way he talked, he hated it; it was insulting and degrading but…he found it compelling somehow. He was so confident, so sure. The sheer boldness that he had to come into someone’s room and demand something like that, and of someone who didn’t even like him. Makoto sometimes wished he could be that confident, then maybe some things would have turned out different earlier. Makoto realized that he was just standing there, slack-jawed. He was actually struggling to find words.

_This should be an easy answer. No. Doing that would be humiliating, degrading and just awful. But why am I hesitating?_

_“_ I’ll say it one more time, Makoto.” Byakuya stepped close to Makoto, and placed his hand under Makoto’s chin as he said his request once again. “Get on your knees, and suck my dick.”

Makoto had lost all thought; it was like he was in a trance. He just knew that he was sinking to his knees in front of Byakuya. Taking that as a cue, Byakuya undid his belt and pulled out his dick. It was a perfect dick. Makoto didn’t even have any frame of reference for it except for his own; it was his first time doing something like this but because it was Byakuya, he knew it was already perfect. It was probably too late now to turn back, so Makoto took the plunge.

Byakuya sighed as Makoto took him into his mouth. Makoto had no idea of what a dick tasted like or what it was supposed to taste like. In fact, he didn’t even notice the taste of anything. He was just thinking about how absurd everything was. Who’d have thought 30 minutes ago he’d giving a blowjob to Byakuya?

As he was working his mouth and tongue around Byakuya’s member, Makoto looked up at Byakuya. Byakuya gave him a wry smile. “Wondering if you’re doing a good job, huh? Is that what you want to know? Well, you’ll have to try a little harder. Saying that, he moved his hand to the back of Makoto’s head, and firmly, but surprisingly gently, forced Makoto’s mouth deeper down his dick. Fighting his gag reflex, Makoto sputtered and choked.

“Breathe through your nose. You’re smart enough to know that much, don’t you?

Following Byakuya’s sage advice, Makoto was able to take all of Byakuya in his mouth. His nose pressed against a neatly trimmed patch of light brown hair. Looking up, Makoto saw Byakuya smiling proudly. Seeing that gave Makoto a sense of satisfaction; at this point all he wanted was to please Byakuya.

Without warning, Byakuya pulled himself out of Makoto’s mouth, leaving a strand of saliva hanging dejectedly from Makoto’s mouth.

_Are we done? Did I not do good enough?_

“Stand up, Makoto.” Makoto did as he was told, nervous of what to expect next.

Byayuka made eye contact with Makoto and gave him another order. “Take off your pants”.

“Okay,” Makoto said sheepishly, pulling down his pants. His own penis stood at full mast underneath his boxers.

Byakuya sighed disappointedly. “That includes your underwear.”

“Oh, right.” Makoto’s boxers slid down to his ankles. Byakuya regarded Makoto with amusement, taking notice that Makoto was rock hard.

Byakuya gave a small chuckle and once again gave Makoto that smug, devious smile. “See, I knew that you wanted this.” He was absolutely right; Makoto had lost all inhibitions. He loved every minute of this. Still, standing there, Makoto didn’t know what to expect. Was Byakuya going to do him next? That didn’t sound like something he would do. No, Makoto was the one who had to serve.

Then, Byakuya forcefully grabbed Makoto’s shirt to pull him close and gave him a vigorous kiss. Makoto hadn’t expected that at all and was completely unprepared. He hadn’t even kissed anyone before, and the fact that Byakukya his first was another addition to the list of absurdities that have happened so far. Byakuya pulled himself away from Makoto, smiled, and grabbed his shoulders to turn Makoto around and pushed him onto the bed. Taking no moment to pause, he grabbed Makoto’s legs and pulled him closer to his waist.

“Byakuya…what are you..?”

“Heh. The only thing you are good for”. He grinned and chuckled a bit. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. After all, it’ll take a while to break you in”.

Saying this, Byakuya stuck his right index finger into his own mouth. Pulling it out wet with saliva, Byakuya gingerly slid it inside Makoto, who gave a yelp.

“B-Byakuya”, Makoto moaned, wincing as he felt Byakuya’s long slender finger inside him.

“Oh come on, Makoto. It’s just one finger. Don’t you want to please me?”.

“Y-yes, I do.” It was all he wanted to do.

“Then get used to it. I’m going to fuck you tonight.”

He was? The thought of it drove Makoto wild; oh what a privilege!

Laying his head back as Byakuya continued to finger him, Makoto stared at the ceiling. His eyes drifted, eventually landing on the surveillance camera above his bed. Makoto’s body made a small jump and he raised his head.

Byakuya looked up from his work breaking Makoto in. “What is it?”

“The cameras! I forgot about the cameras! The mastermind could see this!

“Who cares? We’re not breaking any rules or regulations.” Byakuya pushed Makoto back onto his back. “Your only concern here should be me.” Reaching into his suit jacket, Byakuya pulled out a small bottle of lubricant from the pocket. He squeezed the clear viscous fluid onto two of his fingers and proceeded to stick both back inside Makoto, who whimpered weakly. Byakuya slowly increased the tempo of his two fingers moving inside Makoto, looking up occasionally to gauge Makoto’s reactions. He did this coolly and deliberately like a scientist running an experiment. As Byakuya’s fingers moved deeper and faster, pain turned to pleasure as he got used to the feeling of it. Noticing this, Byakuya smirked.

“You’re starting to like this. Much as I thought. You want to be fucked now, don’t you?”

Makoto couldn’t contain himself and gave an affirming nod.

“Beg for it.”

“P-please, Byakuya. I-I need it.”

“Yes, you do.” Byakuya took the bottle of lube again and poured a generous amount onto his still pert erection, leaving it entirely covered with the stuff. Pulling Makoto closer, he slowly pushed his girth inside him and grunted with pleasure. Makoto responded likewise with a low moan. Feeling the entirety of Byakuya inside him as he thrusted slowly, he moaned louder and louder.

_Thank goodness these walls are soundproof._

Byakuya’s thrusting picked up a faster rhythm and his breathing became heavier as he picked up the pace. Makoto laid his head back, falling into the throngs of pleasure. He forgot about everything; right now there was no murder, death or creepy toy bears. Just the feeling of sex with Byakuya. Byakuya was right about everything; the only thing Makoto was here for was to be used like this. How lucky was he that something like this could happen. Makoto, The Ultimate Lucky Student.

Without warning, Makoto felt himself climax; he hadn’t even been touching himself. Cum drizzled out of him, pooling on his navel. Meanwhile, Byakuya’s thrusts became slower, deeper, and more deliberate. Feeling himself about to burst, Byakuya made one final thrust and exploded inside of Makoto’s inside. At the same time, he pulled Makoto in for a kiss, biting Makoto’s lip as he climaxed. The two classmates stared at each other, panting. Makoto really couldn’t read the expression on Byakuya’s face. Was it satisfaction? Byakuya pulled himself out of Makoto, leaving semen leaking out of him. That semen was probably worth more than Makoto; Byakuya was genetic perfection after all. Getting up, Byakuya got redressed and smoothed out his clothing silently, cleaning himself up with a handkerchief from a suit pocket of his. Makoto still lay there on the bed, and had somewhat snapped back into reality, curious about what Byakuya was going to do next.

Once he was fully dressed, Byakuya turned to Makoto and simply said “I am pleased. I will be back tomorrow night, so long as there are no unforeseen interruptions. Goodbye.” Leaving Makoto stunned, Byakuya opened the bedroom door and left as if nothing had happened.

 _“Man, I do not understand a single thing that is around here anymore”_ Makoto thought as he cleaned himself up and got redressed for bed. Lying his head down, there was only one thing he could focus on. He was looking forward to tomorrow night.


End file.
